Thomas Howlett
“''unknown''” : ― unknown unknown Biography Early Life unknown Personality unknown Appearance unknown Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers * Animal Empathy: Thomas can sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can communicate with them to make them aware of his actions and intent. This allows for dangerous animals to leave him alone rather than attacking him as would they normally would other people. * Enhanced Strength: With his body naturally evolved and conditioned to the peak of human physical potential and continually adjusting to various forms of damage, he is able to lift over 2 tons of weight. He can overpower full grown humans with ease, able to hurl them with a single hand. His strength also extends to his legs, as he is able to jump several feet into the air. * Enhanced Speed: Thomas is able to run over 60 mph and move with reflexes unobtainable by normal human beings. * Enhanced Agility: Thomas has remarkable equilibrium and coordination, greater than any human athlete. He capable of scaling vertical surfaces with remarkable efficiency. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. He is shown noticeable acrobatics, lunging from trees to attack his target. * Enhanced Senses: Thomas's senses are heightened to levels similar to various animals. He can track down and identify people through their scent alone, as well as detect their presence within a large area through scent and sound. This makes one disguising themselves, even a shapeshifter using her powers, pointless due to the inability to change their scent. His hearing is equally acute, able to clearly hear extremely low sounds. He can see much further and closer than normal humans with perfect clarity, even in total darkness. His senses enable him to sense when danger is near. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Thomas can heal and regenerate all physical and mental harm to himself instantly. Any damaged area or lost anatomy, he will completely heal and regenerate with no lingering side effects in seconds, even forcing objects embedded in his body out so he can heal properly. Even if he clinically dies, he can quickly resuscitate himself, making him near-immortal. However, he is still capable of feeling pain and enough harm to him can render him unconscious. He can even regenerate brain cells and lost memories. * Ageless Longevity: Thomas's healing factor keeps him from aging beyond his physical prime, having the ability to remain virtually unchanged despite living two hundred years, potentially able to live forever. In addition to prolonging his life, his overall health, prowess, and condition remain at its peak. * Disease/Contaminant Immunity: Thomas is virtually immune to all viruses, diseases, and most poisons or toxins. Only the most potent of chemicals will affect him and only for a brief period before returning to normal. * Enhanced Vitality: Thomas exhibits inexhaustible drive, willpower and stamina, able to continue fighting far longer than any normal human while showing no signs of exhaustion. He is highly accustomed to pain. While not immune to the sensation, he can withstand most levels of pain with it only slightly fazing him. He also has great endurance, having continue fighting effectively after suffering several critical wounds while his healing powers were suppressed and could even survive cutting open his chest without being sedated. * Environmental/Weather Adaptation: Thomas is able to survive and adapt to any environment or weather conditions without changing shape to adapt. He is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. He can wear minimal clothing in sub-zero temperatures without any harm. * Psionic Resistance: Thomas is highly resilient, if not immune, to all but the most powerful of telepathic manipulation. Even more, Thomas's mind is able to withstand greater trauma, such as mental time-travel. * Retractable Claws: Thomas possesses a pair of three, 12-inch retractable claws in each forearm that emerge between each of his fingers' knuckles. They are made of dense bone like the rest of his skeletal structure, able to tear through most matter unharmed. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Thomas is extremely intelligent, ranking among the most intelligent students ever to attend Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He is highly formidable even without using his powers or combat skills but simply through his own sheer intelligence. He also exhibited surprising inventiveness and resourcefulness, and despite lacking scientific expertise, he was able to understand and eventually utilize unknown Time Knight technologies with great proficiency. * Master Combatant: While Thomas was far more interested in the beauty and art of Time-Travel, he has still proven to have received highly extensive combat training that makes him a surprisingly formidable fighter in both armed and hand-to-hand combat. * Master Knifeman: '''Like his son, Thomas was highly proficient with knives, able to kill many enemies at once with a single dagger. * '''Pilot: Thomas was a capable pilot, one of the most revered in the Time Knight ranks. He has also proven himself to be a remarkable sailor, able to handle the most ancient and titanic ships with ease. Weaknesses * Decapitation - If Thomas's head were to be decapitated, he wouldn't be able to regenerate/heal himself and would thus die. * Drained Healing Factor - Thomas's healing powers themselves are not self-restoring. If one can extract any of it, the powers will be permanently impaired. * Mental Impairment - Although Thomas can regenerate his physical brain and thereby avoid any brain damage, his memories are still vulnerable to being damaged. For example if he were shot in head, his regenerated brain tissue may not be able to retain his memories. Over time, however, the damage done to Thomas's memory would gradually restore itself. * Oxygen Deprivation - While Thomas can go for much longer periods without air, his healing factor is still dependent on his brain's subconscious activity. As such, if Thomas is deprived of oxygen long enough, allowing his brain to shut down, he can die. Disabilities * Asperger Syndrome/High-Functioning Autism: '''Thomas has Asperger Syndrome, a developmental disorder affecting ability to effectively socialize and communicate. Asperger syndrome is a condition on the autism spectrum, with generally higher functioning. People with this condition may be socially awkward and have an obsessive interest in specific topics. Other symptoms include: ** "robotic" or repetitive speech ** average or below average nonverbal communication skills, yet average or above average verbal communications skills ** tendency to discuss self rather than others ** inability to understand issues or phrases that are considered "common sense" ** lack of eye contact or reciprocal conversation ** one-sided conversations ** awkward movements and/or mannerisms ** improper or very few social interactions '''Relationships unknown Trivia * unknown Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Mutants Category:Ravenclaws Category:MWV Characters Category:MWI Characters